


Work

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, blow jobs and that's abt it, sappy gays fuel me, taking a break from angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa is determined to make his relationship with Leo work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> wrote all of this and posted on my phone so pls mind any formatting errors!  
> just in time for the new gacha!! eheh i really love leokasa and there was a bit of kasa discourse on twitter so i finished this thing from my vacation!
> 
> also, kasa deserves love after drstars, lol.

It always seemed like before Tsukasa knew it, they were fighting again. It had been a little under two months since he'd figured out his emotions regarding his (not so) slightly crazy "Leader", and a slightly smaller amount of time since he'd foolishly let the Leo realize those thoughts. Whatever Tsukasa had done or said was an embarrassing enough memory to force out of his mind. What he did let himself remember, however, was how the "I love you!" 's Leo frequently exclaimed always felt more genuine after Tsukasa came clean, and they generally came with a kiss or something of the like as well-something that Leo didn't do as much with anyone else in the school. 

Okay, no, he wasn't that forgetful. He'd fallen in love with Leo, been possessed by something strange and confessed to him, only to find that the feeling was, well, mutual. 

Tsukasa wouldn't deny that he loved Leo, he was the kind of free-spirited opposite Tsukasa needed in his life- but the older boy's tendencies could annoy him nonetheless. One of the biggest things for him was always Leo's sense of privacy, and well, lack thereof. To someone brought up in a formal institution like himself, it seemed weird to have a relationship not formed out of business interests-and so even though love felt natural to him, it still felt out of place in a way, something strange and foreign. 

He was sure Leo knew-maybe the third year was just excited, that certainly wasn't anything new-but Tsukasa nearly fainted when people starting wishing him luck on his 'personal relationship with Leo'. There was only one way people would have found out-from Leo himself. Not to mention, Leo seemed to try to take what he wanted when he did, with little consideration of the situation-leading Tsukasa to find himself in quite a few compromising positions with Leo when others saw them-particularly with the rest of Knights. 

True to her nature, Arashi had leaped on the two as soon as she'd heard the news, gushing about how obvious their love had been and how it was only going to be a matter of time before they realized their feelings anyways. She'd also been a little bit of a relationship counselor-quelling the fights that inevitably broke out when Tsukasa was too annoyed, Leo too free-spirited. Tsukasa didn't like to admit it, but she didn't give half bad advice when it came to this department of life, where Tsuaksa himself had little to no experience. 

Unfortunately, Leo had a habit of pulling the "king" card on Tsukasa, and unfortunately, that normally meant others in Knights would side with the third year. After one particularly harsh fight that had resulted in Tsukasa, of all people, avoiding practice so that he wouldn't have to relive the previous day's events, Arashi had come to Tsukasa, proposing a solution to the problems. 

Her solution was, as she put it, "team bonding". She told Tsukasa a good way to overcome and adjust to their differences, habits, and anything else that caused fighting would be to spend a full 24 hours with eachother. Tsukasa had dismissed the proposal as crazy-he really did love Leo, but he might go insane if he spent a full 24 hours with him. Not to mention, even though her advice was solid, Arashi wasn't the first person Tsukasa would want to take advice from-someone logical, like Keito, or Eichi, would probably be better. 

Even so, the though had kept Tsukasa awake at night far more than he cared to admit. It wasn't long before his parents were away in a business trip, and it was easy enough to tell the servants he would be spending the night at a friend's house to study for an important test. There was a slight feeling of guilt in the redhead's mind as he stood on Leo's doorstep, waiting for someone to come to the door. One, he had lied for something as selfish as a relationship that might not even end well. Two, showing up at someone's house on a Saturday night at 9:30 pm and saying "I'm spending the next 24 hours with you," wasn't necessarily the best way to solve problems. 

Leo had found the whole situation quite hysterical once Tsukasa had apologized for being selfish, and explained. The laugh had almost sent the younger boy straight back home, but he was determined to make this work-he was a Suou after all, and giving up was not in his family's mindset. 

The night had started off calmly-Leo's younger sister had insisted that they watched some TV show with her as soon as she saw Tsukasa. It was one of those things clearly aimed towards teenage girls, but it was nice to see the other Tsukinaga smiling so much-to Tsukasa, her smile was much like her older brother's. Leo seemed a little less fond of the program than his sister, but he didn't argue with her. 

During the show, Leo had been oddly clingy, but silently so-almost like he was plotting something. At least this time, he hadn't written all over Tsukasa, covering whatever skin he could find with hastily scribbled staffs and music notes that looked like musical gibberish to the first year. As he leaned back into the unusually clingy Leo's chest, Tsukasa knew had his own ideas about what could happen, but he let them dissolve and get lost in high-pitched voices and bright, unrealistic, animated figures-surely, the night would remain as calm as it was now. Besides, he was enjoying this show, whatever it was, way too much. He'd never really seen anything like it before. 

When the younger girl got up to use the bathroom, Leo all but pounced on Tsukasa, pinning him to the couch they'd been sitting on with surprising strength and smiling down at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. Tsukasa was almost certain Leo didn't buy the story about Arashi, only proven when Leo pressed his lips agains Tsukasa's so hard that the redhead nearly forgot how to breathe. He felt his hands curl into fists instinctively, his mind blanking out as Leo seemed to flood all of his senses at once. 

He managed to push Leo off when he realized that Leo's younger sister would be coming back soon: surely this wasn't something she needed to walk in on. Even after Leo was back in his own space, Tsukasa felt his heart racing: it was the kind of pulse that almost drove him right back to Leo, the one he felt whenever it was just the two of them and no space in between-until someone else showed up. It didn't help that Leo was inching closer by the minute-it wasn't much time at all until his head was on Tsukasa's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist loosely and folded in Tsukasa's lap. 

When Ruka's show had ended, Leo had practically dragged Tsukasa out of the living room, pulling the redhead to his room in record speed. Out of habit, Tsukasa found himself closing the door to Leo's room-he was always a fan of his privacy for sure. Turning away from the door to face Leo only ended with Tsukasa being pushed right back up against, face to face with Leo's smirk. It was one of those "I know," smirks, the kind that could give a million implications without any sound. 

Instead of kissing him head on, Tsukasa felt Leo's lips on his face and neck-it wasn't brand new territory for Leo, but it was much more unfamiliar, and much more interesting. He was a King after all, and a King must know every inch of their territory by heart if they want to be a successful ruler. The part of Tsukasa's brain that always made him fear being seen with Leo like this was near gone-maybe it was the closed door, or the lack of light in Leo's room that made him feel much less vulnerable. Right-there was no one from school to walk in on them, like what had happened so many times before, much to Tsukasa's frustration. 

The redhead's throat tightened when Leo's lips met his for a brief moment. His heart was racing, fingertips nearly numb from the electricity in his blood. He'd heard Arashi's tales of intimate ventures, electricity and bare skin in the dark of night, and he knew that Leo was thinking of the same thing too. It wasn't like they'd never made out or anything-far from it, but because the two had always been at school, Tsukasa never let the overeager Leo go any further. That would put too much of his dignity and image on the line. The last reserve of that same dignity in Tsukasa's brain was screaming, begging him to stop; but the silent noise of Leo pulling Tsukasa towards his bed was a million times louder. 

His breath caught a little bit when the soft give of Leo's mattress met his back. Thank god he'd closed the door on the way in, Tsukasa realized. It would be nothing but trouble if they'd been seen, by Leo's parents or sister. Surely, that would make them start arguing again, the very thing they were trying to avoid (at least, Tsukasa was). Then again, that could very well be what made this so intriguing. He was probably supposed to grow up, marry a beautiful, wealthy woman, and continue the Suou lineage. But instead, here he was, making out on someone's bed with another boy two years his senior and of questionable mental stability, and not minding all that much. 

For someone who seemed to be so disconnected from reality at times, Leo sure was aware now. He was insistent, keeping Tsukasa pinned down while making the younger boy lose his composure with a kiss. Tsukasa could feel the warm flush on his face, more embarrassed than anything, but something about knowing that the only presence there was Leo made him feel a lot more comfortable. 

When Tsukasa leaned back for a moment to breathe, Leo took the opportunity to press in further, snaking his tongue past the redhead's parted lips. A small noise similar to a whimper escaped Tsukasa when he did so-the first year had little to no experience in any sexual or romantic departments. It had never come up before-everything he knew was from school classes and what he overheard in the hallway. His whole life, Tsukasa had been too devoted to his lineage to think about a relationship like this. 

Therefore, it was better to let Leo take over. Maybe this was one of things where he actually could rely on his seniors a bit-no, a lot more. Lips still locked with Tsukasa, Leo balanced himself with a knee on either side of the younger's waist, hands moving to quickly undo his tie and throw it to some corner of the room. The jacket followed soon after, and then Tsukasa found his shirt unbuttoned too, the colder air a slight sting in his warm skin.

Tsukasa caught his breath when Leo pulled from his mouth, moving to cover the sides of his neck with marks that would surely stain red and purple on his pale skin. There would probably be no hiding what happened. Slowly, Tsukasa's hands shifted to Leo's head, lightly running through his hair until they found the elastic over his shoulder. As best he could with shaking fingers, Tsukasa undid the elastic and pulled it out, Leo's hair falling further down and dragging across Tsukasa's own body. It was soft, so light it could almost be non existent if not for the bright orange color. 

Eyes slightly amused, Leo looked up, his lips not parting from Tsukasa's skin. The younger boy's mind swirled when his senior's tongue traced patterns along his skin, damp marks left behind. He continued on for a moment, before lifting his head away to watch Tsukasa's expression instead as one hand came down to pinch at the redhead's chest. Tsukasa felt the whine of a sound that escaped his throat before he heard it, unfamiliar as it echoed in his ears and seemed to hang in the air for a moment. His hands flew up to his mouth, in an attempt to prevent any embarrassing outbursts such as that one in the future, before one of Leo's hands gently pulled the top hand away. 

"Don't, that's no fun~" Tsukasa found himself agreeing-something about the way Leo tilted his head as he teased Tsukasa slightly, mystery and wonder and excitement and knowledge lurking deep within his bright eyes, made the redhead's heart skip another beat, his breath nearly catching as he nodded yes. His own violet eyes remained focused on Leo's own-they truly were the prettiest part of him, Tsukasa thought-wait, since when had he found any part of Leader pretty, let alone picked a charm point? Surely, he was in over his head further than he'd ever even realized. Then again, he had been the one to stutter out an embarrassed, cliche confession on the school's rooftop...but that was a memory Tsukasa preferred to ignore. 

Leo's hand returned to its previous task of moving across Tsukasa's nipple, alternating between sharp pinches and slowly drawing the pad of a long, thin finger over it. The other hand, which had been resting next to Tsukasa's head, began to move slowly over his cheek. It was warm, in a relaxing kind of way: a strangely familiar feeling to the younger boy, and he found himself leaning into the soft touches despite the intense warmth on his fave. Through his half open eyes, Tsukasa could make out the callouses and faded ink marks across Leo's skin-proof of all the hours he spent going in his 'creative genius mode', as Tsukasa's brain had begun to affectionately refer to it as.

Tsukasa drew one of his hands up to his face, taking Leo's in his own before bringing the hands to his lips and placing gentle kisses along Leo's knuckles and whining gently into the warm skin. Even the bony parts of Leo, like his hands, were warm, Tsukasa realized, and the thought only served to make his heart beat more. It made Leo feel more human, if anything, as opposed to a slightly crazy composing genius. Tsukasa didn't miss the small, familiar giggle that left Leo's lips. It almost sounded like music to him, a strange new type of music that comforted him and makes heat rush to his cheeks all at the same time. 

"Newbie, I didn't know you were such a gentleman!" Leo's eyes smiled as much as his slightly bruised lips, an obvious flush on his face as he admired the look on Tsukasa's. The redhead stuttered something, dropping the hand he was holding, before sighing. 

"Leader...please do not call me that. It sounds far too childish." Leo laughed again like that, less musical and much more like the boisterous laugh that greets Tsukasa every day. The one that made his annoyed, yet excited all at once. 

"Only if Newbie will call me by my name, and not by Leader." Leo's face was close, too close, Tsukasa thought. He could feel Leo's breath against his skin, see the details of the slight lines of his lips, and even the multitude of green hues that made up his leader's stupidly gorgeous eyes. Calling Leo by his name felt slightly foreign, in an embarrassing sort of way, but Tsukasa really didn't want to keep being referred to as "newbie". Surely, that nickname was far more embarrassing. 

"Fine...Leo."

"Thanks, Tsukasa!" Leo's cheery smile pressed against Tsukasa's forehead gently, before slightly chapped lips began to make their way down Tsukasa's face- in between his eyebrows, on the tip of his nose, and gently against his own lips before continuing on: his chin, then down to his's Adam's apple, the slightly raised skin of his collarbone. The kisses continued down his abdomen, growing less and less chaste as each one progressed, leaving Tsukasa trying not to giggle from the ticklish spots on his stomach, and whining lightly as Leo's mouth gently dragged over his hipbones. 

Leo's chin brushed gently against his crotch when his lips met just above Tsukasa's belt. The redhead jolted for a moment, and he heard a slight, pained hiss as Leo bit down on his lip, reflexively drawing back and running his tongue over the slight tooth mark on his skin. Tsukasa apologized quickly, embarrassed for such an outburst, but Leo simply laughed it off-did he possess the ability to do that with everything? It was a bit of an admirable trait to Tsukasa, who knew that he was a tense person for sure. 

He felt one of Leo's hands moving to undo his belt, Tsukasa letting his hips rise despite his ever-present embarrassment in order to allow Leo to pull the dark leather away more easily, the sound of small metal pieces clinking down in the floor somewhere faintly resonating in his ears. After that, Leo leaned back to remove his jacket, then shirt and tie: and judging by the amount of time it took, Leo was as nervous as Tsukasa. It felt strange to the redhead-surely Leo had more experience in this department, right? Maybe he was worried about Tsuaksa being scared?

Instead of going for his pants, which Tsukasa was starting to (embarrassingly) admit were feeling a bit oppressive, Leo leaned back up, taking Tsukasa's face in his hands and pressing their lips together. The pure emotional charge Tsukasa felt was like fire in his blood, the warmth of Leo's tongue on his swirling through his body and gathering in his core. A little less afraid, or maybe just more shameless, the redhead let his head roll back and a clear moan passed his lips when Leo ran his hips over Tsukasa's, the faint pleasure making his nerves tingle. 

"Leo...do it again.." Tsukasa turned his head to the side, unable to look into Leo's burning green eyes as he spoke. Surely, his face was the color of his hair, especially when Leo's hand came down to gently run over the front of Tsukasa's pants. The redhead pressed his hips into the touch instinctively, breathing out hard and curling his hands into loose fists. 

Leo took the opportunity of Tsukasa's raised hips to sneak his hands around, grabbing playfully at the younger's ass before his hands slid to the waist of Tsukasa's pants, much easier to get his fingers in without the redhead's belt in his way. At this point, Tsukasa knew he was the same color as his hair-between the embarrassing yelp he let out at Leo grabbing his ass, and the fact the he's now laying in front of Leo in just his boxers with an obvious boner, there's no way he wouldn't be embarrassed. 

He couldn't bring himself to even look at Leo, and needless to say, Tsukasa felt his heart damn near stop when something warm and decidedly not a hand ran over his front. Stealing a glance down, there was Leo, all but making out with Tsukasa's clothed erection, eyes closed and seemingly enjoying it if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Leo's eyes opened and looked up at Tsukasa, now heavy with lust and carrying far too many implications to do anything but make a lump in the redhead's throat form. He could feel Leo's hands playing with the waistband of his boxers, warms lips pressing gentle kisses against his thighs, before all that greeted his arousal was cold air. Leo leaned back, looking down over Tsukasa's pale form before a faint smile settled on his lips. 

"Tsukasa, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" It sounded so cheesy, so sappy coming out of Leo's mouth that Tsukasa couldn't help but choke back an embarrassed laugh and shake his head no. "They really should. I'll never need another inspiration for a song ever again..." Leo sounded awestruck and completely in love, and Tsukasa drank it up, letting himself bask in the praise for a moment. As he did so, Leo leaned over, his lips pressing against the already bright marks on Tsukasa's pale skin and letting his hand come down to gently run over the head of Tsukasa's cock. 

The redhead took a sharp breath in at the feeling of Leo's hand, whining out the other's name and letting his back arch. It wasn't like he'd never done this to himself-he was a goddamn teenager after all-but there was something so much more special and intimate about it being someone else's hand-Leo's hand, at that, that made Tsukasa's heart leap. The embarrassment he had felt was dissipating quickly, turning into a much more pleasurable feeling as Leo's hand slowly toyed with him. 

Tsukasa was so lost in the gentle motions of Leo's hand that he whined when they were suddenly gone, only to be replaced with a more constant warmth around him. Eyes shooting open and stating down, the redhead nearly fainted at the sight of Leo's lips around him, one green eye winking up at him before it looked back down and Leo's head followed, slowly but surely. Leo's tongue snaked around him in a way that Tsukasa felt should have been illegal, the younger boy's hands flew down to Leo's hair to grip and pull as gently as he could, encouraging Leo to take more of him into the all-encompassing heat he felt. Part of him was still in disbelief that holy shit Leo had his dick in his mouth, but at the same time, it felt to good for Tsukasa to have any complaints. 

Suddenly, he could feel Leo's breath at the very base of his cock, and one amethyst eye glanced down to confirm if what he was feeling was real-there Leo was, sitting there with all of Tsukasa's cock in his mouth, his tongue running around the redhead's member and whining noises escaping his own mouth that only served to increase everything Tsukasa felt. 

Tangling his hands deeper in Leo's hair, Tsukasa saw that the reason Leo was whining was that the third year had one of his hands on his own dick, stroking carefully yet quickly. A small twinge of jealousy flashed through Tsukasa-part of him wanted to do that, to try to make Leo feel as good as he was-but that thought was quickly pushed out by the warmth of Leo's soft mouth on him. 

It didn't take much more work for Tsukasa to come after that, Leo following a short while after, contented "I love you's" spilling from both their lips, sweeter than candy. Tsukasa felt a faint weight as Leo fell down next to him, flat on his stomach. After a couple moments, the older boy looked up, smiling that stupid trademark grin of his before rolling onto his side and pulling Tsukasa tight against his chest. Tsukasa didn't mind the warmth-in fact, he reached to help Leo pull the blankets over the both of them, but when Leo's arm wrapped around him, the redhead jumped a little bit. 

"Something wrong?" Leo sounded half asleep, contented and tired, and Tsukasa shook his head no rapidly. Leo didn't need to know that he was intensely ticklish-that would only bring problems. 

"No-nothing's wrong." He responded, almost too quickly. Seemingly too tired to think of a clever response, Leo simply breathed a noise of disbelief into Tsukasa's neck before pulling the redhead even closer, lacing one of his hands with Tsukasa's. 

Letting out a yawn that would have embarrassed him anywhere else, Tsukasa smiled to himself, feeling more safe and at home than he'd felt in a while, within Leo's admittedly tight grasp. Twisting his torso a little bit, Tsukasa stretched to press a kiss against Leo's forehead, muttering a small thank you against the slightly salty skin, before settling back into the the tight embrace awaiting him. 

Drifting off quickly, Tsukasa was almost sure he felt Leo's hand squeeze his, as if trying to thank the younger boy for loving him back as much as he did. Nearly asleep, Tsukasa just let his head press back further into Leo's chest-if he wasn't too embarrassed (which he totally would be), there would be time for more "I love you's" in the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i still get embarrassed posting these things??? idk it's hard man 
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> twitter @squirrellissa


End file.
